After the storm
by imfromvenus
Summary: It's a couple of days after Lirael defeated the Destroyer and she and Nick are living together at the Abhorsen's house. They were made for each other and love one another very much. But can Lirael fit in a love life with her duties?
1. Interrupted Heaven

Lirael opened her eyes and rolled over. She looked into the face of her "Prince Charming" for a few minutes and then woke him up with a whisper.

- Nicholas…rise and shine!

She kissed his cheek as he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

-Wha'timei'zi'?-he murmured.

Lirael sighed; her "knight in shining armour" wasn't much of a morning person.

-Around 6 o' clock- she answered, wishing that the sendings would let her sleep a bit longer.

- What 'cha gettin' up so early for?

- Ask the sendings

-Oi, sendings! Lil saved the world a couple of days ago, she deserves her sleep!

The sendings just looked at him and turned on the tap. Lirael wrinkled her nose; she'd never get used to the smell of the natural springs. Nick, on the other hand, wasn't affected by the smell.

- Oh well, come on then, Ni…

She was interrupted by a sending throwing a tubful of the stinking, but hot water over both of them.

-Oi!- shouted Nick, as another sending started trying to take his shirt off.

-Stop!- commanded Lirael as another sending tried to do the same to her.

Neither of them had the slightest effect on the sendings, who carried on undressing them under they stood in only their underwear. Lirael and Nick exchanged embarrassed looks. When she thought Nick wasn't looking, she snuck a glance at him. He had a very muscular chest. Nick at Lirael and caught her looking. She blushed and looked away. He stared at her. She had an extremely attractive figure. Lirael, still peeking out of the corners of her eyes, saw him looking and blushed even deeper. Lost in their thoughts and contemplation of each other's bodies, they both jumped when the sendings threw another tubful of water over them.

-That is it!- shouted Lirael –I'm the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, so GET OUT!

The sendings looked at her, shared a glance that clearly said "what else can we do?", bowed and went away.

- So…um…- began Nick- I'll just…um…

He started picking up his clothes from the floor but Lirael stopped him by putting a hand on his back. He stood up and faced her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He put his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss.

Nick picked Lirael up, without breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down gently, still without breaking the kiss. He then kneeled over her, crushing her slightly. She moaned.

At that moment, the door opened and Mogget came into the room. The little white cat took in the scene in the small room and half-turned around to go.

-Mogget!-squealed Lirael, catching sight of him and blushing deeply. –What are you doing here?

Nick quickly got off the bed and started to collect his clothes off the floor. Mogget turned around and looked disdainfully at Nick.

-I came to tell you that a mordicant has been sighted near Cloven Crest, but as you seemed a little …- he paused- …busy, I thought I'd better leave you to it.

-No- said Lirael, still blushing –tell the sendings to prepare the paperwing for immediate departure.

- The two-seater paperwing or the one-seater?

Lirael glanced at Nick.

- Two-seater - she said firmly

- Very well, but I must warn you- he turned to face Nick- Nicholas, don't rock the paperwing and- he turned to face Lirael – you're the Abhorsen-In-Waiting, and as the Abhorsen will soon be unable to attend to her duties, you're responsible for everything…

- What's wrong with Sabriel? -asked Lirael, worried

- Haven't you heard? The Abhorsen is two months pregnant! So she'll soon be unable to travel for fear of endangering the baby. And if you end up pregnant- he cast a significant glance at Nick – then I don't know what we will do.

- Sam's mum is pregnant? -exclaimed Nick

- I'm going to have another niece or nephew! –exclaimed Lirael

- Yes, that's what I said – agreed Mogget –now, weren't we in a hurry?


	2. The Mordicant

Lirael and Nick clambered into the paperwing in awkward silence. Mogget hopped in after them and clicked his tongue in disapproval of the rain that continued to fall, as if the gods themselves were crying for Lirael and Nick's interrupted heaven. Nick, trying to break the new tension between himself and his "princess", took Lirael's hand and kissed it. She turned her head, smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, trying to tell her without words how much he loved her. Mogget, being Mogget, cleared his throat loudly.

- I seem to recall that we were in a hurry…- he mewed slyly.

- Shut up, Mogget- murmured Nick, without breaking the kiss.

Lirael laughed and turned her head away.

- He's right, Nick.

- As usual- added Mogget

- Whatever- replied Nick, angry at the little cat for taking Lirael's attention away from him.

Mogget's retort was lost as Lirael started to whistle her charter spell to summon up a wind. As the last note left her pursed lips, the paperwing's painted eyes turned fierce and alive. The small aircraft took off and glided over the waterfall and the river that protected Abhorsen's House from the Dead. The paperwing would now guide itself, leaving Lirael free to concentrate on Nicholas. They shared another kiss, a tingle of anticipation going through Lirael's body as Nick's tongue touched hers. Mogget, with a mew of distaste and boredom, went to explore the backpacks for a bit of fish. A few minutes later, he emerged, empty-mouthed, and cast a glance of frustration at the couple who were still lost in each other.

- I see that you have neglected to bring any fish- he said loudly.

Lirael and Nick ignored him and continued kissing passionately. Mogget cleared his throat loudly, to no avail. He cleared his throat again, louder, still without success. After a few more failed attempts to catch his companions' attention, he extracted his claws and dug them into Nick's forearm.

- Ow! - exclaimed Nick, finally breaking the kiss- what was that for?

- You have neglected to pack fish- complained Mogget- and we've nearly arrived.

Sure enough, below them, a small fishing village was unfolding. From the aircraft, Lirael saw a burning shadow of darkness, the mordicant. She whistled another charter spell, the shining marks leaving her lips as quickly as if they had been waiting for all eternity to leap into the crisp air. The magical wind died down and the paperwing started to lose altitude gradually. The mordicant looked up at them, as if it could sense their presence, its flaming eyes full of black fire and hate. Lirael ran her hand across the bandoleer slung across her chest and the sword sheaf on her hip that held her only weapons against this creature of Necromancy and Free Magic. The feel of the charter spelled mahogany handles calmed her and she drew Kibeth and Saraneth: Walker and Binder, in preparation. Nick drew his new, charter spelled sword and looked at the creature that had killed so many with hate in his eyes. He looked at Lirael and his eyes softened to imitate the love in her eyes. They shared another quick kiss, Nick being very careful so as not to touch her with his sword. The paperwing landed and the mordicant turned and started to run towards them. When it was rather close to them, Lirael raised the bells and swung them in a figure of eight. Saraneth's strong voice and Kibeth's energetic melody joined and struck the mordicant. It tried to escape them but could not.

- Travel beyond the Ninth Gate and never again walk where you should not! - cried Lirael

The mordicant, overpowered, faded into Death and was instantly caught in the current of the merciless river that would drag it to the Ninth Gate and to the final death that awaited it there.


	3. Supper

_**Authors note- It's very short, I know **____** I'll do another chapter very soon, I promise!**_

- The sendings want to know if you two are going to be wanting separate bedrooms tonight or if you're going to sleep in the same room.- said Mogget, appearing at the dinner table and sitting in his place at the head of the table

They were sitting in the dining room in Abhorsen's House, waiting for the sendings to bring out their supper.

- And they told me to inform you that Prince Sameth and Princess Ellimere will be arriving shortly after supper. - continued Mogget, casting an impatient glance around him. Seeing that no sendings were coming with platters of food, he hopped down from his chair and went into the kitchens to complain yet again about the long time that supper took in arriving. Lirael and Nick shared a look.

- I would share a room with you tonight- began Nick –but, to be honest, I don't think I'd be able to keep myself off you if you were beside me… and with Sam and Eli here…

- I know- she agreed - and you know that I feel the same way about you. But we're going to have to tell everybody sooner or later.

- Better sooner than later, if you ask me- interrupted Mogget

- Nobody did ask you- retorted Nick- now go and pester the sendings and leave us alone.

The little cat hissed at him and stalked back into the kitchen.

- You really should be nicer to him, you know- said Lirael- after all, we never could have defeated Orannis without him.

- I know, I know but he's so annoying. Anyway, you forgive me, don't you?- he teased, pretending to pout

- Of course not!

But she kissed him and giggled.

- Supper's ready!- announced Mogget, running into the room and leaping onto his seat as the servings came, bearing huge platters of steaming food. Tasty aromas filled the room and the little cat raised his nose to the air and sniffed eagerly.

Lirael and Nick filled their plates and tucked in hungrily.


	4. Visitors

Nick and Lirael had just finished their supper when the sendings came to announce the arrival of Prince Sameth and Princess Ellimere. They went to meet their visitors at the door to the garden, which was now in full bloom. As soon as Lirael caught sight of them both, she ran towards them and hugged them.

- Sam! Eli! It's so nice to see you!

- Hi, Lirael- replied Sam, with a grin.

- Hello Aunt Lirael- said Ellimere, forever formal.

- Hey, Sam, hey, Ellimere- laughed Nick, pulling Sam into a bear hug.- cor, turns out your Old Kingdom's way better than old Ancelstierre!

- Told you- replied Sam.

Laughing and chatting, they made their way up the garden into the House, where two sendings were waiting for the Prince and Princess.

- Even the sendings agree that we need to bathe!- exclaimed Ellimere

- Well, you definitely do, Eli…- said Sam with mock sincerity

- Sam! Well, unclean or not, I can still beat you to the bath chamber!

- Can not!

And, still arguing, brother and sister raced off down the hall after the sendings.

- We'll meet you in the library afterwards- called Lirael after them

- Sure thing- Sam yelled back

Nick took Lirael's golden charter-spun hand in his and they started towards the library. Once there, they sat in the big armchair by the fireplace. Lirael sat on his lap and twisted around to kiss him. A few minutes later, they broke apart.

- Do you think we'll ever be able to…you know…without worrying about you getting pregnant? - he asked

- I don't know, but I had thought… we could ask Ellimere and Sam, to see if they know anything… but I've always wanted a baby of my own…and now…- Lirael's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Nick's shirt

- Okay, don't worry, everything will be alright- he comforted her, holding her close and kissing her cheek. –If that's what you want, that's what will happen.

-Thank you, Nick. I love you- she replied, her voice slightly muffled because her face was still buried in his shirt. It was the first time she had said it out loud and Nick heard something in her voice that made him want to protect her and be with her forever.

- I love you too, sweetheart- he whispered and rested his head on hers.

They stayed like that, Lirael sitting on Nick's lap with her head resting on his chest and him with his arms around her, holding hands. About ten minutes later, that was how Ellimere and Sam found them.

- I think the library's over here somewhere- Sam was saying

- It's here, stupid!- retorted Ellimere as she opened the door – oh, sorry, we should have knocked- she added as she saw Lirael and Nick. Lirael sat up a little straighter and took her head off Nick's chest.

- It's fine- they assured her and she came to sit down in the armchair opposite them as Sam stumbled through the door.

- Woah- he said, when he saw the couple- are we interrupting something?

- No, not at all- replied Nick

- So, didn't you say you had something to tell us?- asked Ellimere

- Yes, we do- said Nick

- And we have to ask you something- added Lirael

- Fire away, then

- Firstly, you know that Sabriel's pregnant, don't you?

- Yes- said Ellimere

- What!- exclaimed Sam

- You don't know?- asked Nick

- No!- replied Sam angrily- how come they told you and not me? -he asked his sister

- Mother and Father said they would tell you when we got back home.-she replied-How did you two find out, anyway?

-Mogget- Lirael and Nick said simultaneously. They exchanged a glance and a smile.

- And, we also wanted to tell you that we're together now. - giggled Lirael.

- What!- exclaimed Sam, again

- That's great!- exclaimed Ellimere- you two are perfect together.

- Thanks- smiled Lirael.

Nick blushed under Sam's incredulous gaze.

- Wow, um…that's…um…Nick's got a girlfriend!- chanted Sam

- Sam!- laughed Nick

- Oh my God! If you two get married you'll be my uncle!- shouted Sam

- Sam! Shut up!- yelled Ellimere


	5. Ellimere's advice

They talked and talked until two in the morning. Then, Ellimere caught Sam yawning and sent him up to bed, before sending Nick up to remind him which bedroom he was staying in. Lirael and Ellimere gave a sigh of relief that they were finally free of the guy's interference.

- Tell me everything- demanded the princess.

- Well…

Lirael spoke for ten minutes, explaining every single moment that she had spent with Nick and exactly how she felt about him.

- I want him…- she concluded- and I really want a child.

Lirael burst into tears again and Ellimere hugged her.

- Lirael, don't worry, we'll work something out. After our little sibling's been born and Mother's completely strong again…When Mother's recovered you'll be free of duties and you'll be able to do whatever you want.

- Thanks Eli, but…I want him right now, but I can't risk getting pregnant...

Ellimere smiled cheekily.

- I can help you with that, look

She drew a charter mark in the air, caught it in the palm of her hand and pressed her hand to Lirael's lower belly.

- It's called the contraception mark, I found out about it in a book I once read…

She was interrupted as her aunt gave her a huge hug.

- Thank you!

- But, just to be sure, you have to cast it on Nick too- warned the princess

- Will you show me how to cast it?

- Sure! Look it's like this…oh where's some parchment?

A sending appeared at her side holding a stack of fresh parchment

-Thanks- she said to the sending- look, Lirael

She drew a mark on the parchment in the clear, safe shorthand that all charter mages had to learn.

- Thank you!

Lirael hugged her again.

- No problem, and don't worry, I'll make sure Sam goes temporarily deaf.

Her aunt giggled and bid her goodnight.

- 'Night, Aunt Lirael.

They walked out of the library and turned different ways; Lirael walked down the corridor that led to Nick's room and Ellimere to her own bedroom.


	6. That night

Nick was bathing when he heard a knock at his door. He wrapped himself in a towel.

- Come in- he said

Lirael came in and smiled at him. She walked over to him confidently and kissed him passionately. Then she stepped back and drew a charter mark in the air. She blew on it and it landed on his naked chest. Then she unbuckled the bandoleer and the sheaf and laid them on the floor. She shrugged off her surcoat and stood there facing him, in her leggings and tunic.

Nick watched her with wide eyes and stepped towards her. He pulled her tunic over her head and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her collarbone and undid her bra. All the while, Lirael was kissing every inch of him she could reach: his neck, his cheek, his lips, his chest…

Locked in a kiss, Lirael slipped her leggings off without breaking the lip lock. She then tugged Nick's towel off him while he removed her underwear. They both stood there, naked, kissing passionately.

Nick lifted her off her feet and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Still lost in the kiss, he carried Lirael over to the bed. He lay down, with her on top of him and let himself go.

No more words were spoken that night, only occasional moans of pleasure escaped their lips.

_**Thanks for reading so far! **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know that the last few chapters have been very short**____**. It just depends on well, everything. Hopefully this chapter will turn out a bit longer**___

Lirael opened her eyes. Nick's muscular arms were wrapped around her. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, his eyelids, his lips, his neck… He woke up, looked at her and smiled. They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

- Um… Nick? Have you seen Aunt Lirael? It's just I've got to check her hand, you know… renew a couple of spells and stuff. - Sam called through the closed door.

- I'm here, Sam- she replied -wait a second and I'll be out.

-Oh…um…okay, then- replied the prince, surprised

Lirael and Nick quickly got up and dressed and went to meet him at the door. He looked completely at ease with them holding hands and quickly sorted out his aunt's golden hand. Sam opened his palm, revealing the glow of charter marks, and blew them onto Lirael's waiting hand. The shining marks formed a chain that wrapped itself around the Abhorsen-In-Waiting's hand.

- Thanks- she murmured

- Always happy to help my dear old aunt- he replied, grinning

- Less of the "old" if you please- laughed his aunt

All three of them walked together to the dining room, where Ellimere and a table full of steaming cinnamon rolls and fruity tea awaited them.

- Good morning- the princess greeted them- did you sleep well?- she winked at Lirael, who blushed.

- Great, actually, it was as if I had gone temporarily deaf, I couldn't hear anything at all to keep me awake-said Sam

His aunt and sister burst out laughing. He watched them, confused.

- What?- he asked

Lirael and Ellimere carried on laughing until the prince came and slapped them both gently. Then, both red in the face, they sat down and started loading their plates with rolls.

- What was so funny?- insisted Sam

- Nothing- replied his sister.

Lirael decided it was time to change the subject.

- Sabriel and Touchstone will arrive at noon.

- Mum and Dad are coming?- asked the prince

- Mother and Father are coming_ here?_- asked Ellimere at the same time

- Yes, that's what she said- put in Mogget- now, where's my fish?

The little white cat leaped onto his seat as a sending hurried up to him with a big fish on a silver platter. The fish was still alive; it wriggled on the plate, trying to escape. Mogget extracted one claw and slashed across the fish's body. It fell limp and he proceeded to bite chunks out of it, getting blood all over his white fur. His human companions looked nauseated. Lirael pushed her plate away from her.

- I'm not very hungry any more- she said

- Me neither- agreed her niece

- Couldn't you eat somewhere else, Mogget?- inquired Nick

- No, I couldn't- replied the cat, now licking off the blood that dyed his white fur red, ignoring the sickened looks that his companions gave him.

...


End file.
